In known height-adjustable table stands, a height-adjusting arrangement is adapted to provide a vertical movement of the table stand by use of an electric motor. In EP2019606 A2, a height-adjustable table is disclosed, comprising an electric motor for providing vertical movement of a linear actuator, and control means for controlling the operation of the electric motor.
The height-adjusting arrangements in known table stands are supplied with electricity from a domestic electricity supply system, i.e. connected to a power socket. When furnishing a room or an office, the location of power sockets must be taken into consideration when placing the table stand. In some occasions, the table stand may not be possible to place at a wanted position due to the location of power sockets.
Consequently, there is a need for a height-adjustable table stand with a height-adjusting arrangement that is independent of power supply from a domestic electricity supply system.